


The Worst Sailor Moon Fanfic

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Bad Fic, Bad Writing, F/M, Humor, Other, Parody, Sexual Humor, So badly written that is hurts, Text Lingo, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My attempt at writing the worst fanfic ever. Simply something fun to laugh at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Sailor Moon Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> I chose Sailor Moon, because it is one of the well known and came with the horrible English dub. Jokes come from the English dub, texting lingo, bad writing, and overall bad plot. I tried to include all the bad things I've seen in fanfic and pushed it together.

Prologue:  
Meana culd stil rememer wen she 1st got Artemas it had ben her 5th bday she had ben sooooo happy she shreeked with joy! 

Chapter 1:  
Meana stared lovingly at her tiny ball of wite fur. His fur looked like pure stardust it made her giddy. Oh Arty (I love this nickname it is so cute XD) she thought. He rolled suddenly exposing his naked tummy. Giggling she scratched it hearing a pur rack his tiny form. K Arty we should go or well be late!

Chapter 2:  
Rabbit walks quickly up glomping the golden-haired female. Oh Meana-boo-boo (lol) how ya hanging girly? Heya two u 2 Rabbit-chan! Todays bright and shiny blue so alls good, don’t ya think? Sure guess so. The two golden-blonde females skip there way down the road cats in tow. 

Chapter 3:  
The school is crowed as the girls push there way threw. Hahah they shril siting in there seats. The two fur ball cats simultaneously jumped upon the desks focusing there minds on making themselves invisible. This is how the cats remain with their blondes everyday at school. They must keep an eye on their blondies. 

Chapter 4:  
It was finally lunch break and the foursome were now resided upon the roof. Rabbit guzzled down her chockolate milk in one sec while Meana savored her 50% apple juice cocktail. While not paying attention a dark and handsome man silently approached behind the blondes. A rolled up napkin flew threw the air at the blonde with dumplings. Rabbit bit her tongue causing it to bleed. You stupid pig wat was that 4? 4 ur baka hair u baka he quickly ran back from wence he came. Ohhh! Boys can be such pains Rabbit screamed as load as possible which meant that it could probably be heard by your own very ears (which of course is subjunctive because I have no idea where you lovely reader is). Anyway the girls sighed heavily and resumed eating. 

Chapter 5 (Now to the good stuff ;D):  
Meana shuffled into her room collapsing unto her princess bed. It had been on sale at goodwill. Arty she pleaded seductivaly. School always made her hot and bothered. Please Arty? If you insist he said mischeiviously. Rolling unto her stomack she exposed her backside to the kitty cat. He crawled up to her zipper which ran all the way down her blouse. He skillfully took the zipper into his mouth and pulled the zipper all the way down. He then moved further down her body nudging her skirt with kitty nose. The skirt refused to move to his annoyance. Giggly perfusly the girl turned herself. She fully removed the undone shirt. She sqated the cat out of her way so that she could pull the skirt all the way down. Naked besides her underwear and bra the cat culd no longer suppress his oversized man cake. It jumped excitedly. Hurry Meana he hissed impatiently. She just continued giggling as she removed the pieces of clothing. Naked clad she seducivly spread her legs for him making an equally seductive face. Come up big cat you give me what I want. With this the cat leapt upon her swirling his little rough kitty tongue around her puckered nipple. She continued giggling until her bit down and it turned into a moan. OMG Arty! Give it to me. Wasting no more time he positioned his hunking piece of kitty meat at her swelling orfice. He slammed into her taking all her breath away. OMg Arty Arty Art- He had had her millions of times before but none like this. This was devilishly lovely in its goodness. How was it possible to feel this hot and good? He hissed some kitty sounds as he slammed into her again and again. After what felt like forever she was brought to ecstasy. It racked her body so hard it was as if her soul was leaving her to go on to the next world which was apparently one of ecstasy. The cats seed filled her and continued to gush out of her hole because it could not hold it all. The kitty purred rumbly in his tummy. He fell down contently by Sailor V’s side. Oh Sailor V he sighed tail whipping about. The sailor soldier giggled some more. 

And that was the usual day in the life of the golden-haired-solder-of-love Sailor V.  
The End


End file.
